A Girl is Guarded
by maymay85985
Summary: OC!centric. After sacrificing herself to save her family, Megan and her guardian spirit, May, wind up getting unexpected help from the Guardians... and Pitch? Why are there spirits so against Megan and may? What will happen to these strange spirits and how do the others fit in? OOC will occur.
1. Chapter 1: A Song and Danger

Chapter 1: a song and danger!

It was another day at North's workshop and there was a guardian meeting going on, but it had just ended and Jack immediately flew out the window as soon as it had ended. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth were going to stay there for a couple more hours before leaving since it ended at around midnight at the pole.

"So Bunnymund, how's the preparations for Jack's surprise coming along?" Tooth asked, since each of the guardians were preparing something for Jack in a week or two. See they thought they could make up three hundred years of loneliness in the short time Jack has been with them. They were going to have a surprise, weren't they?

"Good so far Tooth. How are yours coming along?" Bunny asked, turning towards Tooth. But before she could answer, they heard music coming from somewhere in the shop. Even sandy heard the music and he was asleep. North looked up towards the ceiling from his toy designs as the others did.

"Well, wonder where that's coming from? Huh? Let's go check it out." North suggested and started to head towards the stairs leading to the upper floors. So when he got up the others started to kind of play follow the leader. As they neared the roof they could hear singing too.

_I found God  
On the corner of First and Amistad  
Where the west  
Was all but won  
All alone  
Smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?"  
He said, "Ask anything"._

As a new voice started to sing the guardians could tell it was a girl singing this time. As they crept closer to the roof the singers started to go louder.

_Where were you  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days  
Were spent by the telephone  
That never rang  
And all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

The guardians have finally reached the roof and were staring at Jack and another winter spirit, a girl. She looked the same Physical age as Jack. She had a dark blue hoodie and the same pants as Jack. She had blue eyes and pure white hair that reaches down to her waist. Jack started singing again as well, and the sound they made was beautiful, add the guitar that Jack was playing and you could listen to them forever, they were in perfect harmony.

_In the end  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am  
Who I'm not, who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me_

The guardians were amazed that their youngest could sing and better yet could play an instrument! Bunny was the most amazed, he didn't know the little ankle bitar'h. 'Wow, Jack is good and so is that girl.' Bunny thought. Jack was singing the next verse because the girl had stopped moving her mouth. Jack started to sing a bit softly, like he was losing hope and Bunny could feel this, and he felt saddened by it.

Now the girl is singing and the guardians were speechless at this new development.

_Early morning  
The city breaks  
I've been callin'  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
Ya never send me no letters  
You got some kinda nerve  
Taking all I want_

Their voices got louder, more determined, more anxious than before. They reached a high pitch a few times and it hurt Bunny's ears but he didn't care at the moment. The harmony and music they were making was so worth it.

_Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lyin' on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late  
You found me, you found me  
Why'd you have to wait?  
To find me, to find me _

Jack stopped playing and singing as he leaned forward and gave the girl a hug, soft and sweet. The girl looked just as shocked as the guardians, but she soon just melted into the hug. The hug just really lasted for about 10 seconds but to the guardians it seemed like forever. Then once they pulled apart again, Jack spoke up before the girl had a chance to say a thing.

"May, I will love you as a sister for all eternity even when you're gone; I will keep you in my heart forever more. I will miss you for eternity." Jack said tears streaking down his face.

"Oh Jack, I wish I would never have to go. I want to stay with you forever, Nii-san, but sadly I can't. I have to guard Megan. I would love to stay with you forever and I will forever miss you. We'll see each other soon but I may not remember you. I'm so, so, so, so sorry Jack."May said, tears streaking down her face too.

But just then the wind started to swirl around them, violently. Both of their eyes go impossibly wide in fear, shock and something none of the guardians can place. And one word is whispered on the wind loud enough for the guardians to hear but soft enough where they have to strain except Bunny, with his enhanced hearing and all.

"Megan!"

Jack and May immediately stand up and shoot off in the direction of Burgess. North and Sandy immediately sense something's wrong.

'Something's off, North. We should follow.' Sandy 'said', looking worried. North nods and starts to head back inside.

"Sandy's right. We must follow. We are taking snow globe and Bunny do not object. I sense grave danger for this one called 'Megan'. I feel it in my belly." North said getting a globe out of his pocket and said 'Jack's lake' into it and smashed it onto the floor and all guardians went through it, even the reluctant Bunny.

When they arrived, they were all horrified at what they saw.

AN: Yeah cliffy! This is the first time I'm publishing one of my stories and the last one I did wasn't mine, it was my friends who wanted me to put it up for her. But this is my third story I have done but the first one I actually put up so go easy on me please? I'm bad with acents so I'm not going to do them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: no name

Previous chapter:

_"Sandy's right. We must follow. We are taking snow globe and Bunny do not object. I sense grave danger for this one called 'Megan'. I feel it in my belly." North said getting a globe out of his pocket, said 'Jack's lake' into it and smashed it onto the floor and all guardians went through it, even the reluctant Bunny._

_When they arrived, they were all horrified at what they saw._

This chapter:

Fire and blood were the first things they saw when they stepped out of the portal. They were in shock at what they saw in front of them too. A girl around 12 years old and a fire spirit, a boy, looking around the age 14 but they knew he was older.

She, the girl, looked no older than 12 and was obviously a human, but she was fighting a fire spirit. She had this air around her that you could see how she held herself; she was far beyond her years.

She had a pink flower skirt that went to the top of her knees and you could see she had purple shorts underneath; she had a dark pink shirt on. She had brown hair that was braided into two pigtails going down her back and stopping just under the back of her knees. She wasn't wearing any shoes on her feet, despite being on the middle of a frozen solid lake. She had these big brown eyes that if your just glancing at them, they looked so innocent, but it you looked directly into her eyes her had this emotion that you just can't place.

The fire spirit had on a red shirt and brown pants; he had no shoes on, and had black, spiky hair going up at all angles. He had these red, full of hate eyes that shone with his age.

The girl had these red and blue bladed tonfas (if you don't know what they are or what they look like, go to Google and look them up) and was in an offensive/defensive crouch. The fire spirit had two fire balls in his hands and looked like he was about to attack.

"You know," The voice shocked the guardians out of their thoughts. "I'm surprised that they would send you this time, you're new to this spirit business. I,at least thought they wouldn't send you to your death when you're newly made a spirit."

"Wait, how you can see him, ankle bitter?!" Bunny shouted, (I can't do accents very well, so I won't do them) at the two on the lake, he startled both of them enough to make them both jump into the air.

"We will finish this later and you will die, Megan!" The fire spirit said before canceling his attack, jumping onto the wind and running away.

"Blaze, go and don't come back!" The girl, now called Megan, said shaking a fist at the retreating back of said fire spirit. Turning to those to the left of her she gave them a very aggravated look and started for the forest behind her and off the lake. She didn't go far before Bunny grabbed her arm and forced her to look at them.

Next thing Bunny and the other guardians knew, Bunny was on the ground in front of them with this dazed look about him.

"Don't touch me!" Megan said while she looked like she was visibly holding back her anger. She started to walk away again, but this time Tooth zipped in front of her and held her shoulders back from her to go any further.

"Who are you? How could you see that fire spirit when you should be past the age of believing?" Tooth said while steering Megan back towards the others.

"Unless you want a broken and bloody nose I would release me, this instant!" Megan said, trying to get out of Tooth's grip.

"No-"

"Tooth, let Megan go!"

Everyone looked up to the sky and saw May and Jack coming towards them. This gave Megan the distraction to get out of Tooth's grip and head back towards the forest which was her original goal. But Sandy darted in front of her and put her in a golden sand cage then brought her back to the others.

When Jack and May landed, May had anger rolling off her in waves. But calmly she said, "Please release Megan before I fre-"

"May, calm down. It won't do any good to have you angry at them. Let me handle this." Jack said turning to the others.

"Guys, please release Megan, before she hurts you. 'Cause she can easily harm you while she's inside that cage." Jack stated while going towards Sandy and the caged Megan.

Sandy had this huge question mark floating above his head and had confusion written all across his face along with Tooth, North and the now standing Bunnymund.

"How can she hurt us if she's in Sandy's cage?" North asked while looking like he's holding back his laughter.

"Want to rethink that, Guardian of Wonder, Nicholas St. North?" Megan said with this huge grin on her face while all the guardians, except Jack, jump back in shock and surprise. She appeared directly in front of the guardians in the blink of an eye.

"H-how…. I mean….wait …. What…. How …. HUH?" Bunnymund said, confusion written on his face and all the guardians.

"How do you-" North started to say but got cut off by Megan.

"How do I know about you guys? I'm not telling." Pops up in front of Tooth, scaring her. "You're Toothiana, Guardians of memories." Does the same to Bunnymund next, but says a bit more. "You're E. Aster Bunnymund, Guardian of hope, and last survivor of the Spring Pooka race." She does it to Sandy last. "You're Sanderson Mansnoozie, Guardian of dreams."

Megan goes to stand next to May and Jack. "This baka* here-""Oi!" "Is Jack Frost, Guardian of fun. You're all known as the Guardians of Childhood. Man in Moon, or as he prefers to be called, Manny named you all guardians, to fight Pitch Black and to protect the children. But-"

BOOM!

A huge boom comes from their right, from the forest which was where Megan was trying to go earlier. Megan gives a loud shriek and takes off running towards the sound with May and Jack right behind her. The guardians right on their tail.

When they caught up to the winter spirits, Megan was racing towards a two story house that was on fire. Bunny goes to try to stop her but Jack holds him back.

"Bunny! Don't!" Jack yells at him while he freezes Bunny's feet, making said Pooka fall flat on his face. Getting up, Bunny turns around to yell at Jack but stops seeing him crying along with May, Bunny froze along with the rest of the guardians when they saw him and the girl next to him crying.

"Don't try to stop her. She knows what she's doing!" May said, wiping away her tears like Jack was doing.

"Why, Bloody 'ell not! She's-"Bunny got cut off.

"She's going into a burning building. We know! We also know why she's doing it. You will find out soon enough!" Jack said, pulling his hood up to hind his face. He and May went around to the trees on fire and dumped snow on them to put out the fire.

"What you *baka's can do is help us from starting a forest fire." May said, flying into a tree on fire. She comes flying out of the now frozen solid tree.

They did this for a few minutes, which to the Guardians, felt like hours.

They heard something crash in the direction of the house on fire and head to the front of the house, the winter spirits keeping a bit of distance between them and the fire.

When they got to the front they saw Megan carrying a little girl no older the 9 on her back and a boy about 17 but the collar to the tree line. They watch her put the down and head back to the house.

They go to check on the people with May and Jack leading them. Those two get there first and start icing over their wounds. May whispers two names while she works and tears are streaming down her face.

"Alexis, Devan."

"Who are they, May?" Jack asks, not looking away from Devan, the boy he was working on.

"They're... They're… This is Megan's home. These people are her little sister and her older brother Alexis and Devan." May said, not looking up.

Tooth gasps, while the boys, minus Jack, of the group look horrified.

"May."

"Yes."

"They're…they're not going…"

"I know Jack, I know."

"Will she-"

"I… I don't…. know." A gasp was tore from May's mouth. "Jack!"

"What?!" Jack said, finally looking up and at May.

"It was a distraction!"

What was?" Tooth asks, as Megan comes out lays two more people, a boy and a girl again, next to Alexis and Devan. Megan goes back into the house before May speaks again.

"Blaze, he was a distraction so the others could get to- oh god, Jack! Go check on Jamie and his friends right now! I'll g check on the others, met back here in 5 min.!"

"Got it, gone!" Jack said speeding towards Burgess, while May heads off in the opposite direction.

The other were very confused, that is until May came back a minute later with six other people behind her. Bunny recognized three of the six, they were the other seasonal spirits.

AN: did I leave you with a cliffy? I honestly have no idea!

*Baka means 'Idiot' in Japanese.

I don't know when I can update next and I'm sorry that the last chapter was pretty crappy. I will try to update soon but don't count on it in the next week.


	3. I'm pissed

I'm sorry to those who thought this was a new chapter, but it's not and sorry i haven't been updating. I've now have had my eyes open to a thing Akita-J has notified everyone about, and so i'm very very pissed and am passing on the message.

There are sites that are mirrors of this sight and are copying all the stories and profiles off this sight. All the stories and profiles have been stolen and copied onto the following sites (get rid of the spaces):

thebuystock .org

talkkfictions .com

fictionavenue .org

thanfiction .org

hmofiction .org

If you are a writer on than Akita-J suggests (and i do too) that you type in your pen name and each of the websites names to make sure your stories and profiles haven't been stolen.

She recomends that you do not log onto any of these sites or else they could steal more of your information.

If you so wish to report any of these sites, Akita-J says to do the following steps:

1) Go to google webmasters/ tools/ spamreportform?hl=en

2) Type in the name of the websites (without spaces)

3) Then type in additional details "This is a spamdexing mirror site to and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property."

4) Click "I am not a robot" then click "report spam"

5) then repeat the process for each of these sites

Okay, i have to go now, and i'm still so sorry i haven't updated in a while.

Sorry, May


	4. An

Okay guys, I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it isn't, I've read over the story quite a few time and have decided to pull down this story and revise it. SOOOOO sorry if those who follow this story thought it was an update. Since I've had several very close friends die in front of me pretty much I've lost interest in writing. So i'mma redo this story.


End file.
